Ohne dich!
by Tiay
Summary: Lily & James, gemixt mit ein wenig Wise Guys Musik - Ohne dich - . Wie erlebt der Quidditchspieler seine rothaarige Traumfrau bevor sie zusammen kommen? Was emfindet er für sie? Songfic


**Ohn****e dich!**

_Ich lief allein durch die Sahara  
und kämpfte mich durch manchen Wüstensturm.  
Und in Berlin weil ich grad da war,  
sprang ich mit dem Bungee-Seil vom Fernsehturm._

Lily. Immer wenn er sie sah machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Ein Wort von ihr ließ seinen Magen rebellieren und nur der Gedanke an dieses Mädchen zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Lily. Ihre wundervollen, dichten roten Haare, die vom Feuer beleuchtet den Anschein erwecken als stünde ihr Kopf selbst in Flammen. Die grünen Augen, welche meist ein Glitzern in sich trugen, dass man meinte man würde in eine Tropfsteinhöhle sehen, in der das Licht von unendlich vielen Kristallen reflektiert wird. Lily.  
Er wollte sie zum Weihnachtsball einladen. All seinen Mut hatte er zusammen genommen und sie gefragt.  
Nein. Einfach nur ein kurzes nein. Mehr als einen Blick hatte sie nicht für ihn übrig gehabt.  
Total betäubt von dieser abrupten Abfuhr stand er wie der größte Vollidiot im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis Sirius sich erbarmte und ihn in ihren Schlafsaal schob.  
Er war es auch der James am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle zum Frühstück lotste, weiter auf das Quidditchfeld und der ihn schließlich auf einen Besen setzte.  
Als er endlich in der Luft war konnte er wieder klar denken. Er bekam Angst. Warum nur hatte dieses Mädchen eine solche Macht über ihn? Wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so neben der Spur gewesen war und weil er seine Gefühle nicht verstand, suchte er den Schnatz.  
Kein einziges noch so schwieriges und waghalsiges Flugmanöver ließ er aus, doch nichts schaffte es seine Konzentration derart in Anspruch zu nehmen, dass er sie vergessen konnte.

_In den Straßen der Bronx sang ich mit der Gitarre  
Lieder von BAP, an der Schläfe eine Knarre.  
Doch ich lebe noch,  
ich glaub ich lebe immer noch...  
_  
Gryffindor hatte gewonnen und die Schüler dieses Hauses jubelten. Euphorisch landeten die Spieler seiner Mannschaft und stimmten in die ausgelassenen Schreie ihrer Kameraden ein. James stieg missmutig vom Besen und machte sich auf geradem Weg in die Umkleide.  
Bevor noch der Erste kam war er schon fertig umgezogen und verließ die Räume. Mit großen Schritten eilte er auf das Schloss zu, finster vor sich her auf den Boden stierend.  
„Wen haben wir den hier? Wenn das nicht Potter ist!", schnarrte es hinter ihm. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah drei Slytherins, welche anscheinend hinter ihm, vom Stadion her gekommen waren. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt.  
Schnell, zu schnell, als dass die Anderen gleich reagieren konnten, zog er seinen Zauberstab und jagte ihnen einen Fluch entgegen. Einer wurde getroffen und sank schreiend zu Boden, die anderen zückten nun ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe.  
„Bist du verrückt? Wir haben dir gar nichts getan!", rief der Eine aufgebracht während der Andere schon einen roten Lichtblitz auf ihn zuschickte.  
James lächelte nur grimmig. Das war jetzt genau die Ablenkung die er brauchte.  
Zu seinem Leidwesen waren die Slytherins im Duellieren für ihn keine Gegner und er hatte sie bald besiegt. Schulterzuckend wandte er sich von ihnen ab und stapfte weiter auf das Eingangstor zu. Wenigstens hatten sie für einen Moment seine Gedanken beschäftigt.

_Hab meine kleinen grauen Zellen  
in Alkohol ertränkt wie ein Gehirnchirurg.  
Mit schwarzer Schuhcreme im Gesicht  
lief ich mitten in der Nacht durch Magdeburg.  
Zog in ein Studentenwohnheim  
trotz meiner schweren Stauballergie  
und fühlte mich so schlapp wie nie,  
doch ich lebe noch..._

Am Abend war im Gryffindorturm natürlich Party angesagt, schließlich wollten alle den Sieg über Slytherin gebührend feiern. Mit einer Flasche Butterbier saß James in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Ab und zu sah er auf, wandte sich dann aber gleich wieder den Flammen zu und bereute es, denn sein Blick wurde von Lily wie magisch angezogen. Immer sah er ihre Haare leuchten, egal wo im Raum sie sich gerade befand.  
„Na?" Sirius ließ sich in den Nebensessel fallen und lenkte nun James Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Freundes und Sirius war klar, dass hier nichts mehr half. Verstehend nickte er und stellte die noch unangerührte Flasche, welche er in der Hand hielt, vor James.  
„Sie macht dich fertig oder?", fragte er resignierend. James nickte nur, griff nach dem Butterbier und stürzte es hinunter. Sirius überlegte ob er James gleich in den Schlafsaal verfrachten sollte, oder ob er noch versuchen sollte, diesen irgendwie aufzumuntern. Da nahm ihm sein Freund die Entscheidung ab. Leicht schwankend stand James auf und ging langsam zum Loch welches aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum führte.  
„Ich hol noch was zu Essen", sprach er leicht lallend und war nach draußen verschwunden bevor Sirius ihn aufhalten konnte.  
Orientierungslos strich er durch die Gänge, sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Beine fühlten sich an als wären sie aus Pudding.  
"Vielleicht kommt die Norris gleich um die Ecke", dachte er sich, "dann kann ich ihr endlich mal den längst fälligen Tritt verpassen. Oder noch besser, Filch, dem hetz ich einen Fluch auf den Hals, dass er drei Tage nicht mehr gehen kann!"  
Aber niemand kreuzte seinen Weg, nicht einmal Peeves, und nach einer Weile setzte er sich in einem Korridor einfach auf den Boden und lehnte den schmerzenden Kopf an die Wand.

_Und das alles war schöner, das alles war besser,  
das alles war gesünder als die Zeit mit dir.  
Ich bin wieder hier und freue mich,  
denn das Leben ist schön - ohne dich!_

Nicht an Lily denken. Alles, bloß nicht an Lily denken.  
Mit viel Willensanstrengung rappelte er sich wieder hoch und hielt sich an der Wand fest, als er schwankte. Nur nicht an Lily denken. Kurz blickte er sich um, doch die Umgebung war seltsam verschwommen.  
Als er eine Statue erkannte wusste er wo er sich befand und wankte weiter in Richtung Küche. Dort würden ihm die Hauselfen sicher etwas geben was er in den Turm mitbringen konnte und einen lustigen kleinen Schwatz konnte er mit den netten Kerlchen auch halten.  
Nur nicht an Lily denken.

_Hundert Tage, hundert Nächte,  
in denen ich keine feste Nahrung zu mir nahm,  
Streichhölzer links und rechts im Auge,  
Abends im Fernsehn Big Brother kam.  
Hab mir vorher schon Arabella, Bärbel Schäfer und Hans Meier reingeknallt,  
mir wurde immer wieder heiß und kalt,  
doch ich lebe noch..._

In der nächsten Woche lernten es seine Freunde ihn nicht mehr zu fragen, ob es ihm denn gut ginge. Jedes mal sagte er nur „ja", doch er sah genau, dass sie ihm das sowieso nicht abnahmen. Hätte er sich die Mühe gemacht einmal in den Spiegel zu sehen, er hätte gewusst warum. Dunkle Augenringe verdüsterten sein blass gewordenes Gesicht, seine Haare lagen ganz unnatürlich glatt um seinen Kopf und glasig irrten seine Augen umher. In der Nacht hatte er Angst einzuschlafen, da er fürchtete von Lily zu träumen und übermannte die Müdigkeit ihn doch, dann schreckte er bald wieder auf, er doch sie gesehen hatte und sie sagte, dass sie ihn aus ganzem Herzen hasste.  
Unwirsch wies er seine Freunde zurück, die ihm bei den Mahlzeiten dazu bringen wollten doch etwas zu essen und starrte stur auf seinen leeren Teller. Sein Magen drehte sich bei jedem Gedanken an Lily sowieso um, wollten sie das er sich auch noch übergab?  
Nicht einmal das allgemeine Kopfschütteln bemerkte er, als er sich freiwillig dafür meldete, Filch beim Putzen des Pokalzimmers zu helfen. An den Abenden forderte er Peter zu einer Partie Zauberschach nach der Anderen heraus. Jedes Spiel verlor Peter, doch immer wieder brachte ihn James zum spielen und immer wieder hockte er mit gerunzelter Stirn über dem Spielbrett und lenkte seine Figuren. Solange er mit irgendetwas, egal mit was, beschäftigt war, ließ sich Lily leichter aus seinem Kopf verdrängen.

_In Holland hab ich die erlaubten  
weichen Drogen bis zum Anschlag konsumiert,  
und ich kann wirklich nicht behaupten,  
ich hätt' nicht viele andre Frauen ausprobiert.  
Jede Single-Bar in Deutschland erkenn ich am Toilettenpapier.  
In Gedanken war ich nur bei dir,  
doch ich lebe noch..._

Sirius hatte einen kleinen, nicht erlaubten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade unternommen und war mit einer ganzen Ladung an Süßkram zurück gekehrt. An diesem Abend schlossen sich die Rumtreiber in ihrem Schlafsaal ein und versuchten James aufzumuntern, indem sie ausgelassen scherzten. Lachbrausepulver sorgte dafür, dass auch der unglücklich Verliebte guter Dinge war und kurzzeitig Lily vergessen konnte. Nachdem er seinen Freunden ebenfalls etwas von dem Pulver untergejubelt hatte, natürlich heimich, war aus dem Raum lautes Gegröle zu hören. In bester Stimmung mampften sie die Süßigkeiten und kippten sich das Brausepulver becherweiße rein. Er träumte trotzdem von Lily.

Da am nächsten Wochenende ganz legal nach Hogsmeade gewandert werden durfte, hatte Sirius zwei hübsche Mädchen aus Hufflepuff organisiert, welche mit ihm und James auf ein Butterbier in die drei Besen gingen. Schnell hatten sich zwei Paare gebildet und es wurde heftig geflirtet. Als James merkte, dass er ein Mädchen küsste, dessen Namen er sich noch nicht einmal gemerkt als Sirius sie einander vorgestellt hatte, sprang er auf. In seiner Verwirrung fand er sich schließlich in der Toilette des Gasthauses wieder. Schwer stütze er seine Arme auf das Waschbecken ab und fixierte sich im Spiegel. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er war doch der letzte Mistkerl. Heftige Schuldgefühle plagten ihn, wie konnte er hier ein Mädchen küssen, wo er doch Lily liebte?  
‚Sie will dich sowieso nicht, sie hasst dich', redete er sich ein, doch es half nichts. Auch mit der Faust gegen die Wand zu schlagen konnte seine Wut nicht vermindern.

Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Als er sich mit bereitliegendem Papier trocknete fiel ihm die Zeichnung darauf auf. Drei Besen, die ein Dreieck bildeten. In einer Stunde hatte ihnen Flitwick gesagt, dass der Zauberstab ein Dreieck zeichnen soll wenn man den Spruch durchführt. Lily hatte gelacht, es versucht und auf Anhieb hatte alles gestimmt. Lily...

_Und das alles war schöner,  
das alles war besser,  
das alles war gesünder als die Zeit mit dir,  
ich bin wieder hier und freue mich,  
denn das Leben ist schön - ohne dich!_

Lily... Lily hasste ihn. Er schleuderte das nun nasse Papier in den Mülleimer und marschierte entschlossen wieder in die Gaststube zurück. Sollte sie ihn hassen, er brauchte sie nicht! Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ging er auf den Tisch zu. Die Anderen sahen ihn misstrauisch an, vermutlich verstanden sie den Grund seiner ‚Flucht' vorhin nicht. Aber das machte nichts, das ging nur ihn etwas an und er brauchte Lily nicht! Der kleinen Huffle zuzwinkernd setzte er sich neben sie und legte besitzergreifend den Arm um ihre Schulter. Es war ja nicht so als ob es nicht genug Mädchen auf der Welt gab und es war auch nicht so als ob er bei Diesen besonders unbeliebt gewesen wäre. Sollte Lily doch mal sehen wie er auch ohne sie Spaß haben konnte!

_Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie gut es mir geht,  
seit sich mein Leben nur noch um mich selber dreht.  
Du kannst es ja nicht wissen,  
du hast ja keinen Schimmer,  
es geht mir zwar beschissen,  
aber vorher war's noch schlimmer..._

Ein roter Haarschopf kam James entgegen als er neben Sirius die große Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter ging. Lily. Sich anscheinend angeregt mit ihrer Freundin unterhaltend bemerkte sie die beiden Rumtreiber gar nicht.  
Stur sah James auf das Treppengeländer und stellte fest, dass eine sehr interessante, fein verästelte Maserung den Stein durchzog.  
„... und Denis, du weißt ja, dieser gutaussehende braunhaarige aus Ravenclaw...", konnte er verstehen als die schwatzenden Mädchen an ihnen vorbei gingen. Wer zum Teufel war Denis? ‚Das geht dich nichts an, das interessiert dich gar nicht', sagte er sich sofort. ‚Warum würdest du wissen wollen wen Lily als gut aussehend bezeichnet?' Gar kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Diese zickige Tusse konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Sollte sie doch über andere Jungs reden soviel sie wollte, es war ihr Leben, nicht Seines. Er würde sich bei Remus nach Denis erkundigen sobald er ihn sah.

_Du rufst mich nicht an,  
ist mir egal ich bin ja eh nicht da.  
Ich geh ja sowieso nicht dran,  
vielleicht lieg ich auch grad am Strand von Ibiza.  
Du hast mich schon vergessen, ich trink mir einen Cocktail auf dein Wohl.  
Dass dich der Teufel oder sonst wer hol!  
Das Leben ist wunderbar..._

Weihnachten verstrich und damit auch der Ball. Sirius hatte dafür gesorgt, dass James nicht alleine rumsitzen musste und so hatte er eine kleine Blonde ausgeführt. Lily war in einem atemberaubenden Abendkleid erschienen. Ihre Haare umspielten weich ihr Gesicht und die Augen funkelten so wunderschön im Licht der vielen Kerzen, die den Saal schmückten, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Als er den verlogen grinsenden kleinen Schleimbeutel an ihrer Seite sah wäre er am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte ihm einen Kinnhacken verpasst. Bis jetzt war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen was Gregor Snips, der Vertrauensschüler aus der Klasse über ihnen, für ein Schwein war, doch er würde schon eine Gelegenheit finden dem Kerl etwas Anstand einzubläuen. Den ganzen Abend starrte er wütend zu ihm hinüber. Jedenfalls immer, wenn er nicht gerade Lily ansah. In der Hoffnung, dass diese ihn vielleicht einmal bemerken würde blieb er den ganzen Abend auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Erst als sie den Ball verlassen hatte, ohne ihn auch nur einmal direkt anzusehen, stand er seufzend auf, stürzte das angefangene Butterbier hinunter und schlurfte in seinen Schlafsaal hoch. Morgen würde er sich bei der Kleinen entschuldigen müssen, die heute ziemlich sauer abgerauscht war, weil er sie nicht beachtet hatte. Vielleicht war sie ja ganz nett... Zumindest hübsch war sie und sie hatte eine gute Figur. Lily konnte ihn mal kreuzweise.

_Und das alles war schöner,  
das alles war besser,  
das alles war gesünder als die Zeit mit dir,  
ich bin wieder hier und freue mich,  
denn das Leben ist schön - ohne dich!_

Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen lag James auf seinem Bett und starrte im Dunklen zu den Vorhängen, die sich über ihm befanden, empor.  
Bald würden die Prüfungen beginnen und danach die Sommerferien.  
So lange war Weihnachten nun schon her, fast ein halbes Jahr, doch Lily ließ ihn immer noch nicht los. Sie verfolgte ihn in seinen Träumen und beherrschte seine Gedanken, wenn er wach war. Saß sie in einem Klassenzimmer vor ihm konnte er dem Unterricht nicht folgen, sondern starrte nur unentwegt ihre wunderschönen Haare an, die sich bewegten, wann immer sie den Kopf drehte oder sich meldete. Sah er ein anderes Mädchen dann dachte er sofort an sie, sprach jemand gerade ein Wort aus, dass mit dem Buchstaben L begann, stürmten die Gedanken an Lily nur so auf ihn ein und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Was hätte er dafür gegeben es zu können. Diese Gedanken aussperren zu können. Oder wenigstens zu verstehen, was ihn so sehr zu ihr hinzog, zu Lily... Hilflos lag er da, konnte nichts gegen das mulmige Gefühl im Magen tun wenn er an sie dachte und nichts gegen diese Enge, die in seiner Brust herrschte. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach vergessen? Er hatte alles versucht, es ging nicht. Mehr als einmal hatte er gewünscht er wäre ihr nie begegnet. Es wäre ihm dadurch viel erspart geblieben. Aber dann hätte er auch nicht den Schimmer ihres Haares in der Sonne gesehen, nicht das fröhliche Aufblitzen ihrer Augen wenn sie sich freute und hätte nie das Mienenspiel in ihrem Gesicht beobachten können, wenn sich ihre Gefühle darauf spiegelten. Wieder wünschte er es gäbe sie gar nicht, doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich, was aus ihm in so einer Welt werden sollte. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal wie er die sechs Wochen Ferien überstehen sollte, ohne sie auch nur ein einziges Mal zu sehen, ein einziges Mal ihre Stimme zu hören, auch wenn sie nicht mit ihm sprach. Lily...

#Ende#

* * *

_Die Rechte an dem Song 'Ohne dich' von den Wise Guys gehören ebendieser Band._

Dieses war mein erster Streich, ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen :)

Lieben Gruß, Enna


End file.
